Perfection
by AnimeKitty-Senpai
Summary: A girl unlike any Kise has met before appears before his eyes. A girl that he dreamed of. The smile that she wears and laughter on her lips attracted him like a magnet. She was popular in the school for her beauty and smartness yet she spent most of her time alone. Unlike before he was the one who fell... And how will he capture Echizen Saeko's heart?


**Hello guys! Nice too meet you readers out there. My second attempt at a Kise x OC story **

* * *

><p><span>Echizen Saeko's POV (OC POV)<span>

The morning sunshine shone brightly as the new year starts and freshmen prepared for their first day and others prepared to return to school. I walked out of my house and walked to my new school. Kaijo High.

The school that my two brothers went to. I, Echizen Saeko, is a girl that some call beautiful. My long violet hair reached the middle of my thighs and a triangular fringe that barely touches my nose. I walked a little longer and then I arrived at my new school. My crystal blue eyes looked into the gates of Kaijo and into the large amount of people that gather and chattered. I took a deep breath and walked into the school. I looked at my arm then sighed.I had injured it last year and my father who is a doctor put me on rehabilitation. Which means I would not be able to play my favourite sport - basketball this year.

I looked at the map of the school that was on a board for the freshmen and I heard high pitched squeals and screams of girls that gathered in a group. I stared at the group and blinked a few times before returning to looking at the map.

After I finished the squealing had susided and the group was gone but now all the girls and guys were whispering and chattering about something that I didn't care much for. I turned around and walked when I saw a tall, blonde boy walk past me.

I recognized who the person was - Kise Ryota the famous basketball player of Teiko Middle School. One of the Generation of Miracles.

But just to check I grabbed his hand to get his attention and he looked back at me with a confused look.

"Are you Kise Ryota? The famous basketball player... From Teiko," I said as I looked into his golden eyes and he smiled brightly at me and I let go of his hand.

"Yeap! I am the one and only Kise Ryota," Kise said with a grin and he winked at me.

"The Copy Cat of the Generation of Miracles..." I said as I smiled slightly, "honour meeting you Kise Ryota. I'm Echizen Saeko."

"Nice to meet you too," Kise said, "I have to go and sign up for the basketball team so I guess... Er see you around?"

I shrugged and waved. I walked to the student council stand and signed myself up for it then walked back to my homeroom class.

Kise POV

It took me a while to get to the desk where I am signing up right now because of all my fan girls wanting pictures and autographs. Sigh~ cons of being famous. As I wrote on my sign up sheet I remembered the strange encounter I had earlier on.

'_My first time seeing a girl who knows me for being a basketball player rather than a model... First time having a girl not fawning over me. Heh, she was rather cute_'

After signing up I walked to my homeroom class which... kinda took an eternity because of all the girls. And the minute I finally got into class all the girls squealed in joy. I went and sat down in one of the open seats by the guys as one of them sighed.

"You better not steal all the girls you know..."

"Nah~ I think some of us still have at least 1% competition." Another person said

"But being a model and basketball player at the same time? I bet you no one can beat that."

I heard the classroom door slide open and slide close and the whole class was quite all of a sudden that I thought the teacher was here. But I was wrong.

It was the girl from earlier on. And now taking a good look. I take back what I said. She is VERY pretty and cute. She has a slim body with long legs. Her straight and long violet hair reached her mid thigh and her fringe framed her face. Her crystal like blue eyes that were complimented with long lashed blinked a few times as she looked at the class.

I looked around the class to see what the other people were doing since everyone was so silent.

I could see the burning jealousy of the girls and the wide eyed boys.

There were wolf whistles as people eyed her from head to toe.

She smiled slightly as she scanned the class for an empty seat then walked towards me and pointed at the empty desk next to me.

"May I sit here Kise-san?" She said with a smile.

"Of course. Er, Echizen was it?" I said as she nodded and sat down.

Echizen POV

"Good morning class I will be your homeroom teacher, Matsuda," the rather old looking teacher said with a smile. He had a beard and brown hair, "Let's start off by introducing yourself to me and to the class so we get to know everyone and tell us the reason you chose this school."

Starting from the side by the door one by one everyone stood up and introduced themselves. When Kise stood up about the whole class's girls swooned over him. I looked at him as he stood and introduced himself. I noticed that he did in fact have a handsome face. After a while it was my turn and I stood up.

"Echizen Saeko. I come from a family of seven. I have four brothers. I came here because, eh," I placed a finger on my lip and thought for a while, "I guess because my older brother came here too."

"Hmmm, interesting," Matsuda-sensei looked at me, "ah, are you perhaps the sister of the Echizen brothers? Eiji and Ichirou if I am not mistaken."

"Ah, yes, I am. Those two are my brothers. How did you know?" I said with a smile.

"You do rather resemble Eiji the same hair colour and the same eyes as those two. And they've been in my homeroom class some stage in Kaijo. I do certainly remember that those two had a little sister and two younger brothers...? Haha, your family is always participating and attending all school events so it's difficult to not remember you guys," Matsuda-sensei was rather interested in the topic as he chuckled, "I still remember those two as if they were in my class yesterday even though it's been two and three years since they graduated. In any case I look forward in spending this year as your homeroom teacher. You better work hard because I'm keeping an eye on you! And do you perhaps play basketball like those two?"

"I'm on rehab for a leg injury but I do. I guess it runs in the family...?" I sheepishly chuckled as rubbed the back of my neck.

"Hmm, not surprised. Enough about you. Next !" Matsuda-sensei said as he pointed at the next person and I sat down.

I noticed that Kise was staring at me and I smiled at him and then faced the front.

Normal POV

The freshmen got a tour around the school and were told about the school's history. They all met their various subject teachers and received their timetables. It was an ordinary day in Kaijo High. But it was the day Kise Ryota and Echizen Saeko met each other. Now their journey of love begins from classmates.

* * *

><p><strong>A short prologue but the story has started!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think about this story.**

**If you find problems like grammar or spelling please point them out so I can improve.]**

**Don't be shy to give suggestions or ask questions.**


End file.
